


Not Again (DISCONTINUED)

by FriendOfTheMarauders



Series: Not Again [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fifth Year, Fluff, Gay, Grimmauld Place, LGBT, M/M, Scorbus, Time Travel, Trans, Transgender, james is an idiot, weasley clan - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheMarauders/pseuds/FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: Why does anyone let James out of their sights?REWRITE IS UP NOW





	1. Well, we’re screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Scorbus fic because i couldnt find any next gen timetravel where that was a thing. I mean, come on. I expect better of you Fandom. I want the gay.  
> Also, yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. That honour goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Have fun reading my crappy writing.

Albus Potter was sitting on the sofa holding a book in one hand. The other was lazily stroking the fluffy blonde hair of his boyfriend, Scorpius, who was laid with his head on his lap.

They were sat peacefully, existing in a bubble of calm. Something they sorely needed after a hectic year at school.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last very long. It simply couldn’t. Not when your 19 year old brother had the brain of a five year old and behaved like bludger on steroids.

 

Said brother, James, came running in, their younger sister Lily at his heels.

“James! You put that back!” Lilly yelled, startling the inhabitants of the room, which also consisted of their god brother, Teddy. Who was supposed to be in charge while their parents were out.

Albus looked over to Lily and James and paled at the sight.

“James, put that down.” He cautioned, eying the familiar time turner in the older boy’s hand.

Scorpius had sat up quickly and was also staring at the boy, wide eyes. He looked almost grey.

“What on earth?” Teddy furrowed his brow before he too saw what exactly James was holding. “James!”

Unfortunately, as James stopped running upon hearing everyone’s exclamations, Lily barrelled into him. He fell, and everyone heard a crunch.

James was thrown back by a whirlwind of white sand, and the particles attached themselves onto everyone in the room.

With a bright flash, they found themselves falling, and they landed in a very familiar, but very different, room.

 

 

Albus groaned as he sat up. He looked around him, spotting Scorpius next to him, his glasses on the floor. He picked them up and shook the blonde.

“Scorp? Hey, wake up.” He spoke in a hushed voice, and smiled in relief as the pale boy’s eyes fluttered open.

“Al?” He raised a hand to his head and sat up. “Where’re my glasses?”

Albus handed them over and stood, pulling Scorpius up too.

“Help me get these guys up. Leave the idiot last.” He glared at James, who was a short distance away, and contemplated kicking him. He shook his head and knelt by Teddy, waking him up quickly. Scorpius took a but longer to wake Lily, but soon the four of them were standing around James.

“What do you think, ice water?” Lily asked, an annoyed look on her face.

Teddy glared at the unconscious boy but shook his head. “It may be unwise to use any magic. We don’t know what time we are in.”

Lily huffed. “Fine.”

“I say we leave him.” Scorpius hissed. “The complete and utter troll.” He grabbed Albus’ hand. “We should just figure out where we are and figure out how to get back.”

Albus nodded and took a better look at his surroundings.

They were still in the living room at Grimauld Place, but the wallpaper was old and damp, the ceiling corners had mould growing, and the furniture was old and stained. The air was musty and stunk of dust and something that reminded Albus of the potions classroom at Hogwarts.

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps and soft chatter heading this way and with little time, the living room door was pushed open and the group came face to face with two people they know to be long dead.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stared at the four standing young people for a moment before their eyes travelled to James, who was still unconscious. Both of them quickly pulled out heir wands and aimed at the group.

Teddy quickly pushed Lily, Albus, and Scorpius behind him. “It’s not what you think.” He held up his hands and tried to reason.

Remus lowered his wand a little bit Sirius barked a quick “Stupify!”

The teenagers all yelled in worry and Albus and Scorpius took over shielding Lily.

“Look, please calm down. We can explain. If you just ennervate Teddy and we’ll wake up Jamie.” Albus gestured to the two bodies.

Sirius eyed the boy, preparing to cast again, but Remus pushed his arm down.

“We’ll hear you out. But no tricks.” The sandy haired man warned. He waved his wand at Teddy and the 25 year old sat up. Lily ran to him and knocked him over again, tackling him in a hug.

Meanwhile, Albus tried to wake James, but was failing. He looked to Scorpius, who nodded, removing his wand from his trouser pocket. Remus and Sirius prepared to stun again, but relaxed when the boy shot a stream of water at James, who shot up, sputtering.

“What the hell was that for!” He yelled at Scorpius, who glared at him.

“Try getting us stuck in the past, arsehole!” Albus growled, hitting his brother in the chest and pointing at Sirius and Remus.

James blinked, removing his glasses and wiping away the water before replacing them. “Holy shit, thats- they’re-“ he paled, “oh crap.”

“Ya think?” Lily whacked her brother round the head, which was hard considering she was a good foot shorter than him.

“Guys!” Teddy gained their attention. He was back on his feet and eyeing the group. “We have a problem?” He indicated to Remus and Sirius.

“Oh, right.” Albus muttered, stepping away from James and grabbing Scorpius’ hand. He looked at the adults by the door. “I apologise, but my idiot brother,” He began.

“Hey!” James whined, but Lily stepped on his foot, effectively silencing him save for a gasp of pain.

“My idiot brother messed with a time turner and broke it.”

“Not my fault! Lily bumped into me!” James tried to defend himself.

“You had it in the first place James. I know for a fact Harry had it locked away in his office.” Teddy scolded the younger boy. “I really thought you were better than this. You are 19 years old for merlin’s sake!”

James hung his head.

“Look,” Teddy directed to Remus and Sirius, “I’m guessing it’s 1994 or 1995?”

Remus nodded mutely, face shocked.

“Could you get Professor Dumbledore then? I believe he is still alive in this time?”

Remus nodded again. “Sirius, go floo the headmaster.” He pushed a protesting Sirius out of the room quickly and closed the door. He turned to the group.

“You say you’re from the future...” he soothed, and Albus recognised Teddy’s mannerisms in the way the man ran a hand through his hair to try stay calm.

Teddy coughed but nodded, also running a hand through his own hair, though it changed from turquoise to lavender as he did. Albus could also see his eyes flicking through colours.

Albus leaned into Scorpius. “Teddy, you’re doing it again.” He muttered tiredly.

“You’re a metamorphmagus?” Remus asked, eyes full of intrigue despite his still wary expression.

Teddy blushed. “Sorry, I’m just a little worried. I can usually keep control of it.” His voice shook, the adrenaline of earlier had disappeared and he fully realised he was stood in front if his deceased father.

“Teddy, how are we gonna get back?” Lily asked in a hushed voice.

“I’m not quite sure Lils,” the now lavender haired boy placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “When do you think the Professor will get here?” He asked Remus.

“It should be soon,” Remus replied, sharing a sympathetic glance at the young girl and her protector.

“And indeed it is.” The living room door opened and a calm voice met the group’s ears. “Sirius told me we have visitors.” The tall form of Albus Dumbledore entered the room, and Al thought he looked exactly like his Chocolate frog card. He was joined by a dark skinned wizard in deep blue robes wearing a single gold earring in his left ear. This was a face the group also knew well from their own time.

Sirius also trailed in after them, shooting an annoyed glance at Remus.

 

“Sir, my name is Teddy. I assure you, we can explain.” Teddy spoke up, his voice shaking only a little.

“That I don’t doubt, however, if you would allow it, may we ask you take some veritasium.” Dumbledore’s blue eyes sparkled.

Teddy nodded. “Yes. But only me. I don’t think my siblings would be sensible with it.” He sent a pointed look to James, who pouted.

“Of course,” Dumbledore nodded and Kingsley walked forward, a vial of clear liquid in hand. He ordered Teddy to open his mouth and placed a drop of the liquid onto his tongue. Kingsley turned and nodded to Dumbledore, who smiled.

“Kindly take a seat,” he gestured to the moth bitten sofas and the teens sat down, Al sticking close to Scorpius, and Lily sitting as far from James as possible.

Teddy stayed standing. His eyes were glossy, his hair was considerably longer and had turned a sandy brown, his ears grew a little bit larger, and he got a little bit shorter.

James laughed, “hah! I knew it! You were growing yourself!”

Albus glared at his brother, “Shut it James.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “You are a metamorphmagus?” He asked.

“Yes” Teddy said, his voice was hollow and devoid of personality.

“Intriguing.” Dumbledore muttered. “What is your name?”

“Edward Remus Lupin.” Teddy replied.

“L-lupin?” Remus paled.

“Yes” Teddy replied.

“When were you born?” Dumbledore asked.

“April 17th, 1998.”

“Who are your parents?” Sirius asked quickly, a smirk forming on his face.

“Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.”

Sirius’ face fell, he looked at Remus, who was staring at Teddy. “Oh.” He muttered.

“You said the children with you are your siblings?”

“Yes”

“We grew up with him. He’s our big brother in all but blood,” Al explained and Dumbledore nodded.

“How did you get here?”

“James broke a time turner”

“I think that’s enough.” Dumbledore stated, nodding at Kingsley, who walked forward to give Teddy the antidote.

“Wait!” James yelled, startling everyone but Teddy, “Ted, when are you planning on proposing to Vicky?” He grinned, only to be hit with a cushion thrown by Lily. “Oi! Stop hitting me!”

“Her birthday this year” Teddy said just before Kingsley got him to drink the antidote. He blushed furiously. “James!” He whined.

“I think it’s adorable Teddy. She’ll definitely say yes.” Lily grinned, bouncing over to him and giving him a hug. “Also, you look better like this. Stop making yourself taller.”

“Huh?” Teddy looked over into the cracked mirror above the mantle, blushing deeper and returning his features back to how they were, though to Lily’s joy he stayed at the height he was.

 

“Well then,” Dumbledore grinned, “I do believe introductions are in order. Everyone will have arrived for lunch by now, I’m sure they would love to meet you all.”

“Dumbledore, are you sure that’s wise?” Kingsley asked.

“Worry not, I have simply asked, Alastor and Nymphadora to come. And of course the Weasleys and the children are already here.” Dumbledore waved a hand flippantly.

Shacklebolt’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t question the professor further.

“Does this mean we get to have Grandma’s cooking for lunch?” Lily asked, eyes bright.

Dumbledore chuckled, “It depends whom you are talking about. Though if my suspicions are correct, then yes, Molly is already in the kitchen making lunch.”

 

Scorpius looked at Al worriedly as everyone made to head for the kitchen.

“It’s okay Scor. Everything will be fine.” The ravenette smiled.

“But they still hate my father in this time.” Scorpius whispered.

“Don’t worry Scorpius. You have me to protect you.” He kissed Scorpius’ cheek, holding his hand tightly and stroking it with his thumb. Scorpius visibly relaxed and the two walked side by side, following after the odd group.


	2. Time to meet the family

The kitchen was loud as people sat around the table chatting away. Molly Weasley was at the counter messing with pots and pans while the rest of her family -consisting of Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny- sat impatiently. Mixed in with the red heads were Harry, Hermione, and Tonks, currently sporting pink hair; who was changing her face to amuse the teens. A surly looking Mad-eye Moody was sat in a corner, eying the family with his stern gaze, and was shortly joined by Kingsley.

 

Albus cleared his throat as he entered, “Everyone, we have some guests who would like to introduce themselves.” All eyes travelled to The group who had just entered. James and Teddy were in front, Lily stood just behind Teddy, and Albus and Scorpius hid behind the three of them.

“Please make them feel welcome, they had a rather unfortunate accident with time travel and need friendly faces.” Dumbledore said, the sparkle in his eyes as bright as ever. “Why don’t you tell us your names and ages, and something else of interest.” He suggested, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Teddy nodded and shifted in place at the stares. “Hello.” He laughed nervously. “I’m Teddy Lupin. I’m 25 years old, and I’m an auror in my time.”

Eyes darted between him and Remus, who was trying to not stare at Tonks. Sirius was sitting next to him but decided move next to Harry instead.

“Are you from the future then?” Ron blurted out.

Teddy nodded. “Yes.”

“When?” Tonks asked, eyes bright and full of curiosity. Teddy looked at her with a pained, sad expression.

“July 2023.”

“How?”

“My idiot brother decide to break into our father’s study and steal a time turner.” Lily spoke up, shooting daggers at James.

“Jeez Lils, I’m sorry.” James pouted. “Haven’t i been punished enough? You already hit me and doused me with water. I can’t stand you being angry with me.” He gave his sister puppy eyes, but ended up getting elbowed in the stomach by the girl and hit around the head by Teddy. “Hey!”

“Shut it James.” Lily huffed. She turned back to the people around the table, some of them fighting back laughs. “I’m Lily.” The girl introduced. Her hair was red. Her fringe reached her eyebrows and her almost messy waves fell by her chin. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her skin was a subtle olive tone. She was quite slender, looking almost fragile, but her choice of ripped jeans and a black crop top along with her slight scowl said otherwise. “I’m 15 years old.” She smelled the air and her eyes lit up, looking over at the pot on the stove that Molly was occasionally stirring. “And I can’t wait for Gran’s chicken casserole.” She sighed dreamily.

Molly was taken aback by the statement, as were many others around the table.

“Gran?” Molly asked fondly.

“Which of us has you then?” Fred asked.

“I’ll answer that one! I’m James” James grinned, not at all uneasy. He ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up even more than it already was. He pushed his glasses up his straight nose to properly cover his hazel eyes and smirked. The smirk danced across his tanned face that was painted with freckles. He was fairly tall, around 6’, and his red t-shirt and cargo shorts showed off muscled limbs.“James Sirius Potter.”

Harry’s eyes were wide and he stared at the teen.

“Oh Harry!” Molly beamed and rushed to give him a hug.

Ron, on the other hand, stared at Harry in shock. “You have kids with my sister?” The question was left unanswered as Harry was pulled into Molly’s arms.

Fred and George turned their attentions to their sister, who’s face was as red as her hair. “Hey Gin, you okay?” George grinned as Fred waved a hand in front of her face.

Dumbledore chuckled, his theory proved, and called for quiet.

James guffawed and continued, “I’m 19 years old, was Gryffindor Chaser since my second year at Hogwarts and plan on playing professional, at the moment I work part time at Weasley Wizard Wheezes though.” He pushed his glasses up again, which kept slipping as a result of his animated movements. “And yeah, I can’t wait for your casserole either Gran.”

“Weasley Wizard Wheezes?” Fred and George looked giddy, huge grins on their faces.

“Yeah, you have two shops in my time, and you’re even thinking about branching out to America.” James enthused.

Molly gaped in shock as the twins looked at one another with even bigger grins.

Dumbledore chuckled, “Who’s next?” He asked after there was a moments silence.

James grabbed Albus’ arm and pulled him forward, which also meant Scorpius was pulled too.

The couple stood awkwardly, still holding hands, and Scorpius hid behind Albus just a little bit.

“Hi,” Albus blushed. “I’m Albus Potter, and I’m 17 years old.” His dark skin, skinny build, and green eyes made him resemble his father impressively; although he didn’t have the scar, nor did he wear glasses. He also had subtle freckles across his cheeks and forehead, and his nose was smaller, resembling his mother’s. His wavy black hair was long enough to reach his shoulders and it was tied back in a loose pony tail. He wore a comfortable dark green polo shirt and black jeans.

“Oh Harry, thank you for naming your son after me.” Dumbledore smiled softly, truly humbled by the realisation.

“N-no problem...” Harry gaped, still in shock.

“And who’re you?” Mad-eye asked gruffly, nodding to Scorpius.

The blonde boy tried to hide further behind Albus, but Al wasn’t having it. He moved so that people could see him better.

“It’s okay Scor,” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

Scorpius took a breath. His fluffy white-blonde hair fell in front of his silver eyes and he gladly welcomed the shield as he pushed his glasses up his thin, pointed nose. His lanky frame was ever so slightly smaller the Albus’, even more so the fact he was hunched over a little out of nervousness. His pale skin was almost sickly grey as everyone watched him. Despite his expensive clothing -a light grey silk button up, black dress pants, and shiny black shoes- he looked rather pitiful.

“I’m Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.” He said in a weak voice and all hell broke loose.

 

“Malfoy!” Fred, George, Ron, and Harry exclaimed.

At least Harry wasn’t imitating a fish anymore, Albus thought, though he pushed that aside and stood, head high.

“Yes, Malfoy. You have a problem with that?”

“But the Malfoys are death eaters!” Ron cried.

“In my time, they aren’t.” Albus insisted. “Mr Malfoy and Dad are on good terms actually. They have been since the war ended.” He threw out the line decisively.

“The war ends?” Mad-eye asked. “When?”

“1998.” Teddy said. “Less than a month after I was born.” He said with a sad smile.

The teens nodded.

“May 2nd. There’s a memorial service every year.” Lily said.

“Three years.” Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. He looked at Scorpius and Al. “I don’t think you finished introducing yourselves.” He smiled gently.

Scorpius was nudged lightly by Al. “Um, well I’m 17 years old and I’m not sure what else to say.”

Al smiled prpudly at Scorpius. “And like I said, I’m also 17 years old. I’m a prefect, and I hope to be head boy next year. I’ve also been dating Scorpius for a year now so if you have any problems with him, you have to deal with me.” He looped an arm around Scorpius’ waist and kissed his cheek.

Scorpius blushed.

There were yells around the room and Remus stood with a disappointed look aimed at the people sat at the table. “Enough!” He demanded. “Listen to you all, we should be happy peace comes sooner than we all believed. Not fighting over Malfoys and Potters being friends.” He sent a pointed look at Sirius, who was glaring at the blonde boy, “And you Padfoot, I expect better. Weren’t you in that boy’s position when you befriended James?”

Sirius looked guilty, and Remus sat down.

“At least tell me he’s not in Slytherin.” Sirius grumbled.

Scorpius hung his head.

“Oh come on!” Ron yelled. “You’re dating a Slytherin? A slimy Malfoy Slytherin! And a guy at that!”

At the last comment, Ron received harsh looks from almost everyone in the room. The twins beside him whacked him round the head.

The look on Al’s face was almost deadly. “Firstly, Uncle Ron,” he growled, “I am a slytherin. Secondly, yes. I’m gay. And I know for a fact that Scorp and I aren’t the only LGBT people here. And thirdly, you and Mr Malfoy are actually friends in the future. The houses don’t matter anymore. At least not like they used to. That all faded when Voldemort died. And I suppose when a Potter was sorted into Slytherin. But none of that matters! And I am so freaking glad that you grew up, because your own daughter is bisexual and your youngest child is transgender.”

There was a tense silence and Ron, suitably knocked down a peg, weakly asked “I have kids?”

Albus returned to Scorpius’ arms, and the blonde boy rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Yeah.” James said gruffly, not happy at his young Uncle. “Rose and Heather.”

“Rose is Al’s age and Heather is Lily’s.” Teddy elaborated, also unhappy with Ron, but his voice was calm and crisp.

There was yet another pause and Lily broke it with a cheerful voice. “Remember when Scorpius had the biggest crush on Rose?”

Scorpius blushed as red as a Weasley.

Albus laughed and sent him a calm smile. “Yeah, and when you asked why she declined your offer of a date, she told you that you were gay and madly in love with me.”

“Shut up” Scorpius spoke into Albus’ neck, hiding his face, but his tone was jovial.

 

 

Suddenly a loud ringing sound filled the room. It was coming from Teddy’s jean pocket. The man’s hair turned pale with shock as he quickly fished his phone from his pocket.

“My phone still works!” He laughed. He looked at who was calling. “It’s Ginny.” The teens paled.

“Oh, Jamie’s in trouble” Lily hissed.

The teens of the past looked to their Ginny, who now had her face in her hands, with amused faces.

Hermione was staring at the device in Teddy’s hands and had a look on her face that promised a thousand questions.

Teddy brought the phone up to his ear, “H-hey Ginny. I’m gonna put you on projection, alright?” He tapped the screen and placed the phone on the table. A miniature, blue hued ghost stood on the screen. It was about 21cm tall and looked like a woman. She was slender and her long hair was tied in a loose ponytail. She wore fitted jeani and a light cardigan.

“Kids? Where are you? I came back home and you weren’t there. Please tell me you went to your Uncle Ron’s.” Her voice was clear but her tone held worry.

“About that...” Teddy ran a hand through his hair, which turned egg shell blue. “You might want to get Harry.”

“Teddy?” The older Ginny scowled. “Where are you?”

“We’re still at Grimmauld Place... just around 28 years ago.” Teddy shrunk, literally, face pale.

“What!” Ginny shrieked, and spun around, seeing the past version of her and her family. The young Ginny stared her with wide eyes.

Ghost Ginny turned to face Al. “Albus Severus Potter! Did you do this? Didn’t you learn your lesson after the last time?” She yelled.

“Ginny?” Teddy interrupted the woman’s rant but failed to get her attention. “Ginny! Mum!!” Teddy yelled. Ginny turned her attention to the 25 year old.

“Don’t you Mum me, Teddy Lupin. It wont work. You’re not five anymore.”

“Got your attention though.” Teddy snarked. “Give Al a break. It wasn’t his fault.”

“It’s true mum, I didn’t do it!” Al cried. “It was James. He broke into Dad’s study. Believe me, I didn’t want this. Scorp and I just want to be home.”

“Scorpius is with you?” Ginny asked, a little calmer. Al nodded and Scorpius waved pathetically. “I’ll have to go get your father then dear. He should be with Harry anyway. Minister Shacklebolt called another Wizengamot meeting.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how they can stand it. In any case, I’ll go call your uncle Percy. He’ll get them. Oh, and Auntie Mione too. Don’t go anywhere, don’t do anything. I’ll be back soon.”

James, who was hiding behind Teddy and failing, sighed in relief.

“And James,” Ginny looked at him sweetly, “you’re grounded. I’m sure your Gran can find you something to do until your father gets here. Can’t you mum?” Ginny smirked and Molly nodded, sending a look to James.

James gulped and paled.

“Bye kids. Be good. Teddy, call me if you need me, I wont be long. And don’t do anything James would do.” Ginny sent a piercing look to the boy before the ghost version of her dissipated.

There was silence for a moment.

“Well, I’m screwed.” James deadpanned before receiving yet another elbow to the arm from Lily.


	3. Hello Malfoy

“So not fair.” James pouted, slouching in his chair. “I’m 19. I’m not a child.”

“Then show it. Stop complaining young man. Now eat your lunch.” Molly Weasley chastised as she served bowls of casserole to everyone.

“But gran-“ James was cut off by a glare and everyone fought giggles, save for Sirius, Fred, and George; who were laughing openly.

“Now, Albus, Kingsley, are you sure you cant stay?” Molly implored.

“I’m afraid so, Molly. I must go research ways to send our guest back.” Dumbledore waved his hand, stepping towards the fireplace.

“And I have to get back to work, Mrs Weasley.” Shacklebolt explained, he too heading towards the fireplace. They each flooed away and Molly sighed, taking her own seat at the table.

 

“Hey,” Scorpius piped up a short while later, “what are you gonna call your young mum and dad? I know I can’t call them Mr and Mrs Potter.” He asked Al, who shrugged.

“I don’t know. It would be weird to call them mum and dad, but it would feel wrong to call them Ginny and Harry.”

“Lily, thoughts?” Scorpius asked.

Lily spoke through a mouthful of casserole, “Does it matter? Ask them.”

“Finish your food before speaking Lily.” Teddy scolded with a smile. “I swear, Uncle Ron is a bad influence on you.” -this was met with laughs and an offended ‘hey’ from the red head in question- “as for what you call Ginny and Harry, their names should be fine.”

Harry and Ginny simply blushed red and nodded. “Sure.”

Scorpius shrugged and returned to his food.

Harry was watching him and Albus curiously.

Hermione nudged him, “Well?” The bushy haired girl whispered. “Talk to them.”

“Right... erm... h-how long have you two known each other then?”

Al stared at his young father before replying. “Since we were eleven. Kind of. We knew of each other but we only had a proper conversation on the train before our first year.”

“And you’re together now? H-how’d that happen?”

Albus shifted in his seat, and Scorpius found his casserole suddenly very interesting. “Well, we had a bit of an... accident... with time travel and we ended up realising just how much we care for one another...”

“Time travel? This has happened to you before?” Hermione asked. “So that’s what older Ginny meant. What did you do?”

“We kinda tried to change time...”

“And that lead to a whole bunch of terrible futures, but we fixed it.” Scorpius added quickly, shivering at the memories.

“What were they?” Harry asked.

“Well, there was the one where Rose and Heather didn’t exist, I was a Gryffindor and dad forced Scorpius and I to be apart,” Al recalled.

“That was terrible.” Scorpius frowned. “But there was the one where you didn’t exist, Al. Not to mention Voldemort had won.” He shivered.

Al took his hand. “It’s okay Scorp. I’m here. That doesn’t exist anymore. That timeline will never happen.”

“But what if it does? Or something like it? What if us being here changes things again?”

“Hey, hey.” Albus soothed. “Everything will be okay. When dad finds out how to get us back, he’ll figure something out. Things haven’t changed yet. Mum was still the same when she called, things will be fine.”

“Albus...” Scorpius whimpered. “I just want to go home.”

“I know Scor,” Al brought the blonde into a one armed hug.

Harry cringed, “sorry for bringing it up... are you two okay?”

“We’ll be fine.” Al smiled sadly.

Harry nodded and returned to his food, staring at it for a while before taking slow mouthfuls.

Hermione too apologised, but then turned her attention to Teddy; who had been chatting pleasantly with Fred and George.

“Teddy? May ask about your phone?”

“Huh? Oh, sure.” Teddy smiled, fishing the device from his pocket. It was a slender touchscreen, similar to an iphone, with rounded corners and a camera on the front and back. It was around the length of an A6 piece of paper, though was only around 7cm wide. It had a yellow case on it with a badger wearing a scarf in it that lazily walked around.

“I’ve never seen a phone like this. Its so small.” Hermione gushed, taking her own phone out of her pocket. It was a metallic pink nokia phone. The screen was small and below it were a collection of buttons.

“Oh wow Hermione, I’ve never seen one of those in person.” Teddy’s eyes widened.

“It’s a Nokia 2080.” Hermione said proudly. “Mum got it for me at the start of the summer.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen a phone with buttons since i was ten.” Teddy said.

“Really? Is that muggle phones included?” Hermione asked with bright eyes.

“Yeah, this is modelled after a muggle iphone.”

“How does it work if it doesn’t have buttons?”

“It’s touchscreen. The muggles use electricity or something to detect touch, but this one’s magic. It’s how i can still use it in magic filled places. Didn’t expect it would work here though, but i suppose the fact that it follows magical signatures rather than using cell service allows it to work through time? I don’t know, older you was the one to invent it so of course it’s smart like that.”

“Me?” Hermione marvelled.

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, you work with the ministry to advance magical and muggle relations. Your phones were one of the ways you thought of to help muggleborn transition better into wizarding society, and to help wizards when in the muggle world.”

Hermione was in shock, not knowing what to say.

Teddy’s phone started to ring again. He tapped the screen and brought it to his ear.

“Who is it?” Lily asked. “Is it mum?”

Teddy nodded. “Hey Ginny. One sec,” he placed the phone screen up on the table again and tapped it. This time four ghosts appeared.

James squeaked and hid behind Sirius.

Alongside Ginny was an older Harry, with long hair tied in a messy bun and the familiar round glasses. He wore smart robes and a tired, worried expression. Beside him stood Hermione, curly hair free and wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans.

Finally, Draco malfoy stood behind them, worry on his face. His hair was short and slicked back and he had a neat goatee. He wore similar robes to Harry and supported himself with a cane.

All eyes were on the ghosts.

“Teddy,” Ghost Harry began. “Are you alright? How are the kids?”

“We’re fine Daddy. Gran made casserole.” Lily replied, getting the ghosts to turn and face her. Draco seemed to relax when he saw Scorpius and Albus next to her.

“Scorpius,” he sighed.

“Dad!” The boy exclaimed.

“Hello Mr Malfoy.” Albus greeted.

“Albus.” Draco smiled.

“Okay,” Ghost Hermione spoke, “thankfully we can communicate with one another. Teddy, have you spoken with Professor Dumbledore yet?”

Teddy nodded. “He left earlier to research ways to get us back home.”

Hermione nodded. “Right. When he returns, please call me.”

Teddy nodded.

“Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened.” As Teddy and the ghost Hermione spoke, Ginny, Harry, and Draco were addressing the others. To the people of the past’s surprise, the ghosts walked across the table to be closer to who they were speaking to. At this, Molly removed things from the centre of the table so they could move easier.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley.” Draco nodded towards the Weasley matriarch and the young Ron and Harry nearly feinted in shock.

Ghost Harry laughed.

“Hello Ronald, Harry.” Draco greeted with amusement.

“Dad, leave them alone.” Scorpius and Albus grinned.

“But boys, that’s no fun.” Draco smirked, making ghost Harry laugh more.

Harry looked around, “where’s Jamie?”

Scorpius and Albus shared a look before deadpanning, “behind Sirius.”

Sirius shook his head.

Ghost Harry rolled his eyes. “Jamie, come out.”

Nothing.

“Now.” Harry demanded calmly and James peered out from behind Sirius, who gave a look of innocence.

“Jamie, what have I told you about going into my study?” Ghost Harry spoke calmly and sternly. “You are 19 years old James, you should know better. I don’t mind a good prank, but you know the things in my study are dangerous.”

“Sorry Dad.” James looked down.

“You should be, getting my son trapped in the past.” Draco glared. “At such a dangerous time no less.”

“Yes Mr Malfoy.” James grimaced.

“Now, you will do whatever it is that your gran assigned you to do, no complaints. And when you get back home you will have no flying privileges and I’ll tell George that you’ll be working for free every day until Halloween.” Harry instructed. “Sound fair?”

James nodded but Draco scoffed.

“You’re letting him off easy.”

Harry sighed, “And what do you suggest?”

“When school starts up I could use someone to clean out the potions lab. Normally the elves do it, but I’m sure they would appreciate a break.” Draco waved his hand.

“Very well then, Jamie, you will clean the potions lab at hogwarts every Saturday of the school year. You will not be allowed to fly for the remainder of the Summer, and I will ask George to lengthen your shifts at the shop until September.” Harry corrected.

James gaped, “But dad,” he whined.

“No buts James, this is a lot better than what would happen if we were to take it up with the ministry.”

James nodded.

“Now that is out of the way, Sirius,” Harry turned to the man. “It’s good to see you.” He said with a sad smile.

“You too Harry. You grew up well.” Sirius grinned and the young Harry blushed.

 

Draco turned his attention to Scorpius and Albus. “Are you alright, boys?”

Albus, who was talking to Ghost Ginny, young Ginny, and Lily, smiled at Draco. “Yes Mr Malfoy.”

Scorpius nodded in agreement. “We’re okay dad. But we want to go home.”

Draco smiled fondly, “Don’t worry son. We’ll get you back safe.”

Scorpius smiled a small smile.


End file.
